Yutakako Clan
The Yutakako clan hails from Tsuchi no Kuni and has ties to Iwagakure no Sato. They are known for their kekkei genkai which allows them to utilize the element known as Bakuton, or Explosive Release. Ideology The Yutakako believe in straight forwardness. You shall never find any member of this clan that'd waste their time into learning the finesse of politics and strategy. Heads on is the way of life and blowing things up is our religion. We don't compromise, we don't like those who try to talk their way out. We face all our consequences and sins, but also victories and battles with the same pride we carry for our abilities. In this clan, honesty is law. Especially on their grounds. You shall never wear hidden weapons around them and once you enter a house, you shall deposit those away, as well as your jacket, until you are without sleeves. Bowing though, is a no no. You are honest, not weak. Showing your neck is a sign of submission and that won't do. You are nobility, even though you do not appreciate the way of court. You shall not downplay yourself. Always remind people who you are, what you are. But don't allow them to think you have a chink in your armor: don't make them forget who made Iwagakure reality. Showing mercy to the enemy is weakness, something to be left for the weaker minds. You don't turn tail, unless you are protecting your kind: be it family, team, or leader. But if you have to die, do it proudly, heads held high and a smile on the face. You are queen, you are the god of art. Not using your own strength in battle, and using underhanded methods are also a no-no. We do not use clones of any kind, we don't become ANBU, we don't play dirty. We face everything heads on and if you deviate from it, then you are a coward. Yutakako always face every difficulty heads on and there are no compromises to be made. Finding the easy way out is not our thing. You can do it, but we don't like it. Clan History First Age | -87SD to -72SD Yutakako has always been. No one knows exactly for how long, nor since when Bakuton became truly theirs. And they truly do not care either. The most important thing for them, is that Iwagakure is theirs, so to speak. Their creation and art, from top to bottom. They created the caves, the streets, hell, most of the houses, all because of precise and well structured explosions. They carved every single statue and street with their sweat and blood (chakra really, but who's going to stop embellishments of legends?). They allied themselves very quickly with another strong clan, the Kamizuru, that settled down in the village after terrible war, and then closed themselves off. They saw no need for more allies, even within Iwa, finding their own company enough. They were one of the strongest and left it at that, having no need to prove otherwise. They had no lost love for the first Tsuchikage and the fact the King of the Kamizuru became the Shodaime cemented their respect for them. Iwagakure though, has never been their true loyalty, nor the Tsuchikage. It is something as old as the clan itself and has never changed. A few individuals cried sole loyalty to the Kage, but as a clan, it would be ready to unroot itself and move to another country if it would be better for them: Iwagakure never disappointed them and allowed the clan to remain as one of the main strengths of the hidden village. But it did not save them from almost full obliteration. Second Age | -72SD to -86SD The first shinobi war is never spoken of. As much as there are legends of greatness in the First Age of Yutakako, there are none in the Second. The clan almost died, from being killed and erased by powerful fools as well as misuse by the strategists of their allies: many were sent in as close range fighters, hoping they would kill the first lines of enemies with explosions. This of course was the worst course of action and left Yutakako crippled. Third Age | -43SD to -37SD The second shinobi war was full of vicious victories for Yutakako. Heroes are heralded from those times and put as examples for the young. They had Queens and Heiresses fight alongside the Tsuchikage and prove their worth ten times over, even if they died along the process. But the losses were insignificant, for they had found their true place in the armies, making sure their name would be remembered. It was in this war that their reputation was solidly written down in history, to be remembered by their old foes. Fourth Age | -37SD to now This age is the one in which Yutakako truly flourishes. It grew large and strong, having more members than ever. It has also helped create the Blasting Corps of Iwa, a group specialized in explosions, be it through Bakuton or other manners, Fuuinjutsu being the most popular. Clan Hierarchy Empress We are a matriarchal clan. Women have the ability to give life, as well as death. There will never be a male heir or Emperor, although the first council man shall always be male as to balance powers out. The Empress is a figure head, no one of true importance but to look strong in front of the public. She has no true powers, but will be protected and cared for as if she was a jewel. The Heiress may take this position if she wishes so, although, it is a very rare case. The fact that the Council might decide to just off the Empress and replace her does loom over her after all, as well as the threat of suppression seals to contain her chakra... Council The council has three members. The first member is a man, usually with no relations to the queen, as family would heavily influence the decisions made. The two other members could be anyone: two women, a child and a man, a man and a woman that are married...anything. They are the ones who choose the Heiress as well. This one could come from any background: orphan, dead last or genius, she shall be evaluated by her performances and strength only. Heiress The heir is the strongest of the clan and yet never known; it is tradition that no one knows who the heiress is, as not to put her in unnecessary danger. It is the sole deception that the clan allows. The heiress is after all the one on the battlefield, while the Empress remains hidden and protected. She shall be the main figure on the field for the Yutakako, showing off the greatest abilities that the clan may possess. The Heiress makes all final decisions, which shall be relayed through the Empress. She is the only one who shall endeavor in politics so the clan shall live on, no matter what. But the main rule under her reign is this: all for Yutakako and none for the others. Members Those who are the shinobi of the clan. They are in lesser numbers than the civilians, but are also the only ones who are not allowed to marry outside of the clan. Bakuton shall never be given out to outsiders, unless they are inheriting the famous Kinjutsu; Yutakako has always wished to keep it under wraps under their reign and would readily do anything to have it. Their ambition for this isn't unknown and might be the reason why it hasn't happened as of yet... Civilians Those are the lowest of the lowest and yet those in greater numbers. Why? Because they are the ones that allow fresh blood to get in the clan. Civilians are those deemed too 'soft' or incapable of wielding the great power of Bakuton. Kekkei Genkai Bakuton is a Kekkai Genkai, composed of a mix of two highly volatile chakra natures: Katon (Fire) and Raiton (Lightning ). The combination of the two chakra natures makes something even more lethal, called Bakuton. And Bakuton in itself is a power solely created around all sorts of explosive jutsu and items. An ultimate weapon for mid-range battle tactics and heads on fights to surprise and eliminate enemies. The chakra is quite flexible in use, as it doesn't solely allow to make instant bombs. Users have been known to infuse items, like clay or weapons, and have it detonate in later instances. Others have been known to create explosions in precise locations, as to make sculptures but also torture methods. The explosions can be as big as volcanos, or as small as needle pricks, depending on the person's grasp of the kekkai genkai. It is most useful in battle, as it can be infused even in living things and have the opponent blow up at later date. The best and strongest, usually the Heiress, is capable of using even a slightest touch to infuse the opponent with their chakra and then blow them up at later date without anyone noticing, much like the Hyuuga's gentle fist. Fun fact: We immune to our own blasts. Oh, of course, we can get hit by debris and alike, but the user cannot be harmed by their own explosive chakra, which gives a nice advantage on the field. Category:Clans Category:Tsuchi no Kuni Category:Iwagakure Clans Category:Kekkei Genkai